


Lu Bu's Eyes

by Kon13



Category: Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Complete, F/M, Family, Games, Love, Love Poems, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kon13/pseuds/Kon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem of how Diao Chan loves Lu Bu and his eyes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lu Bu's Eyes

_They say it's oh so frightening,_

  
_Those eyes that pierce so fiercefuly._

  
_I do not fear, I do not fret_

  
_For I have seen them and how they get._

  
_They fill with love and not of hate_

  
_They do not obliterate._

  
_She comes running, your smile ever growing._

  
_You lift her high, and hug her close._

  
_If only I could be a part, to be so close._

  
_To be wrapped in that embrace,_

  
_To be looked on with those eyes._

  
_But that is not to be._

  
_A father and a daughter should be left be._

  
_That bond ever loving, ever growing gracefully._

  
_I should not look, I should not see._

  
_But those eyes, ever so beautifully,_

  
_Turn to me._

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a poem from Diao Chan's perspective toward Lu Bu and his love for his daughter, and how she wishes she could be a part of the family.
> 
> Of course this is another story inspired by Han Xiang's story, 'In a Garden Summer House'. I just love it so much it brought out two poems!


End file.
